Talk:BIG AL/@comment-153.107.192.209-20180706012846/@comment-53539-20190311160335
Has read the original book "Frankenstein" Its more or less Hollywoods fault we have that problem. The original monsters description was simply that it was intelligent, emotional, handsome, but large and therefore "deformed", both in appearance and its strength (it killed all of its victims leaving just a thumb print on the neck). Bare in mind... In those days "deformed" meant that it simply wasn't "normal", in short it didn't look like a human person at all. Our definition of a deformity is quite different to the definition that was at the time the book was written. Its sort of how like Dracula was written when people didn't understand there is no difference in male and female blood, so male blood in blood transfusions was often preferred because they believed the male strength was within it. They basically didn't understand "blood types" existed, so they basically didn't understand why most early blood transfusions worked. Its actually a really sad book too about the value of life, loneliness and playing God. The original monster was created by man and therefore grotesque to all humans, he lead a lonely life and when he demanded a mate from Frankenstein, he started making it but destroyed it. As the monsters put it, the pair may not have even got along with each other, but because Frankenstein never give them a chance, he condemned the monster to eternality of loneliness with no chance of ever having the company of others. Frankenstein destroyed it out of pride for human beings, because he feared what would happen if the monsters "species" bred and overwhelmed humans, competing with them. He couldn't stand the fault of being responsible for the death of humanity, so pride overwhelmed him and he destroyed the female. It lead to his own downside as the monster began to haunt him. Killing Frankenstein's friend and bride as it saw that its creator should not have the happiness he denied him the chance to have. Eventually he hunted its creator down to a point wherein by the time it was time for the monster to kill him Frankenstein fled. He died of a heart attack just as the monster tried to take his life. So the monster got denied one last thing from Frankenstein as a result; revenge. Its a very sad tale, because it ends with the monster saying to the owner of a boat Frankenstein died on (after telling the captain his story) that when he was first born he had such high hopes of life and all of that was taken away from him by his creator. So the bookman should pity the man who created it, but also himself as he was denied a life of happiness because of his creator and now all it had to look forward to was a lonely death via burning itself at the Northpole. I like the book, so I like Big Al and Sweet Ann. Ann's based on the monster "The bride of Frankenstein" which is a reference to the book. It was a "what if". However, the filmer was highlighting the whole point made by the book that just because you make a mate, doesn't mean that that mate will accept the monster. In the movie, the monster couldn't stand rejection it turns out and just begun destroying everything.